Geophysicists and geologists utilize various software applications, which are hosted on computer networks, in connection with the exploration and production of geologic resources, such as hydrocarbons. The computer networks typically include at least two client computer systems utilized by geophysicists and geologists. One client computer may be a high end UNIX-based workstation for performing technical computing tasks related to exploration and production (“E&P”). A second client computer may be a personal computer (“PC”) for performing administrative tasks such as sending electronic mail. The client workstations and PCs utilize the computer network to access applications which are hosted on multiple server computers.
Presently, multiple client computer networks utilized in E&P environments suffer from several drawbacks. One drawback is that the utilization of multiple client computers often places significant demands on often limited network resources such as bandwidth, requiring megabit networks, for example, to be upgraded to gigabit networks at additional cost. Another drawback with present networks is that a user, after selecting a server-based application from a client workstation, must wait for the application to be loaded from a remotely located server into the memory of the client workstation. Furthermore, the user would also have to wait for any data associated with the application to be loaded from a server into the memory of the client workstation before the application could be used. Yet another drawback is that when a user is running multiple applications on a workstation, the combined result of loading the applications and their associated data into memory consumes workstation resources (e.g., processor and memory resources), resulting in slower performance. Still another drawback is that while geophysicists and geologists are increasingly utilizing computer systems with multiple high resolution monitors for displaying graphics, current network applications are unable to fully utilize maximum display resolutions which may be as high as 3840×1200 on dual monitors capable of high resolution displays.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the various embodiments of the present invention have been made.